


Come Play, Come Float

by casstayinmyass



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, IT (2017), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Horror, RIP Pennywise lmao, Scary Clowns, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Pennywise messes with the wrong little girl.





	Come Play, Come Float

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on Halloween, and finally got around to writing it haha.

Rain cascaded down over the old shingles of the Addams family residence. It was a chilly October morning; dreary, depressing weather was forecasted for the whole day, which meant it was the perfect day for Wednesday Addams to play outside.

"Come on, Pugsley. Get up," Wednesday said, standing at the foot of her older brother's bed.

"I don't want to. I'm sick," the boy groaned, slipping further under his tattered covers.

"Good. Perfect for playing," Wednesday replied, but Pugsley shook his head. She sighed, and walked over to the side of the room, attaching a wire to the socket of her electricity machine and shocking it against another. "Alright. I'll have to fix you myself, then." She walked over, and attached the wire to her brother's fingertip, watching him buzz. He just swatted at it.

"I'm really not feeling well."

Wednesday frowned, and went to turn up the dial.

"Wednesday." She turned to find Morticia standing in the doorway. "Let dear Pugsley be, my darling. He'll feel better by the afternoon-- I've already sent Fester to the apothecaries for some deadly nightshade and poisonous poppy-- for now, why don't you play by yourself?"

Wednesday nodded, but not before shooting her brother a glare. "Wimp," she hissed, and dropped the wire, walking out of the room. Downstairs, she slipped her black rain jacket on, and got into her boots to go outside.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gomez raised an eyebrow from the kitchen, barely looking up from the paper. "It's a dangerous world out there, darling." Wednesday sighed, and walked over, picking out a kitchen knife bigger than her arm from the drawer, slipping it into her jacket. Gomez smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful! I wouldn't want anyone resurrecting my little girl."

Wednesday nodded, and walked out, shutting the door after her. Rain poured down over her, and a crack of lightning even flashed over the cemetery. It truly was a beautiful day.

She took out her headless doll, and ran with it over to the tombstones. She started to see how many times she could bounce the head off of the entrance to her great-grandparents' crypt and catch it, until she lost the head down the stairs of the crypt, watching it bump down each step. After a second of peering down, she saw a balloon float up from the chamber.

Wednesday stared at it, watching the red balloon float closer and closer to her, until it popped. Her great-grandmother always hated the circus, or so she had been told, so it couldn't have been her sending it up... but her great-grandfather had criticized her for lacking imagination-- _imagine all the opportunities for a good grisly murder there is at the circus!_ he'd say.

She suddenly heard a low, hissing voice behind her.

"Wednesday!"

The little girl turned slowly, and saw someone peeking out from behind a gravestone.

"Great-grandfather?" she asked, cocking her head. "What are you doing up? It's not Halloween, and mother and father would never hold a séance without me."

The old man seemed to hesitate at this, a bit put off by the fact that she wasn't screaming at the sight of her long dead relative. But, no matter. He could improvise.

"W-well, I thought I'd get up for a bit of a stretch. Gets dusty down there!"

Wednesday nodded knowingly. "I just love it when the dust settles, don't you?"

"Eh, well..." the old man scowled a little, then put on a bright smile as a thought struck him. "Well, sure! Now say-- w-why don't you come join me!?"

Wednesday was about to open her mouth and say that she would like that, before she really got a good look at the man. He was drooling slightly, and one eye appeared to be drifting out of line every now and again, before he caught it. She never heard of her great-grandfather being wall-eyed... and she had never heard of him drooling.

"I don't think so. Maybe another day." She turned, but came face to face with the old man as he grabbed her wrist and let out a growl of frustration. She tugged it away. "You're not my great-grandfather." She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw that it was indeed not; it was a clown.

"Very good. Wasn't that fun? Playing dress up, I mean," the clown grinned, licking some of his drool away. He had two long front teeth, and blue eyes-- a little cheerful-looking for Wednesday's taste, but then again, everyone was.

"I don't know. I'm more of a guillotine kind of girl," Wednesday shrugged, and picked up her doll again, realizing all too quickly the head had disappeared down the crypt.

"Looking for this?" the clown asked, holding up the head and giggling. She tapped her foot.

"Please give it back."

"Here," the clown reached out, "take it." Wednesday looked at the clown, and went to grab the head. Upon reaching though, the clown seized her arm, opening up its jaw. On pure impulse, Wednesday reached for her knife, and the clown's now-yellow eyes widened.

"W-wait-- I j-just wanted to-- oh... oha- _ahhh_!!!"

\-----

"And what have we got here, my darling?" Gomez asked, coming to sit in the living room with the rest of the family.

"I found it outside," Wednesday explained, "In the cemetery."

"You found a clown?" Pugsley asked in awe.

"You would've too, if you weren't such a wimp this morning," Wednesday stated.

"I never liked clowns," Grandma Frump shuddered, "Far too happy." Everyone murmured their agreement. Pennywise thrashed in his bindings, trying to speak through his gag.

"I think your new pet wants to say something," Morticia smiled. Wednesday removed the gag, and held up a finger.

"If you try biting my arm off with those teeth again, I'll have to put a muzzle on you."

Pennywise gulped. "I-I'm not even a clown," he blinked, blue eyes watering and drifting apart, "I just take the form of one to lure kids in!"

"What are you, then?" Uncle Fester asked anxiously, eyes wide as he sat forward in his seat.

"A monster!" Penny snarled, voice high and fitting for a clown, "A huge, terrifying monster that could eat you all alive!"

Everyone in the family clasped their hands together, and smiled. "Awwww."

"Oh, for-" Pennywise rolled his eyes. "Aren't any of you afraid of anything?"

Pugsley thought for a moment. "I'm afraid of rainbows."

Pennywise's lower lip trembled, and he snapped his jaw. "I'll kill you all. I'll make you all float--" Wednesday slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I thought I told you, no teeth." Gomez put a hand on Wednesday's shoulder.

"Well... it's a charming little fellow, I'll give it that. But it doesn't seem very well-trained..."

"I'm Pennywise the _dancing_ clown, billions of years old, eldritch demon from a different dimen-" Pennywise growled, but Gomez wasn't listening.

"- You know, clowns aren't usually domesticated, and it's a very cruel thing to keep them from their natural habitat."

"Oh... yes... yes!" Pennywise began to nod excitedly, then flopped backward, foaming. "Oooohhh, I've been away from the sewers for tooooo looong," he cried dramatically, shaking himself into a frenzy as his head beginning to crack apart and float up. Gomez winced as he looked over.

"See? They even flake. That’s hard to get out of the furniture."

"But father," Wednesday pointed out, "It said it's not even a clown."

Penny stopped thrashing, and Gomez considered this. "That's true. Morticia, Cara Mia, what do you think?"

"I think we should let her keep it," Morticia smiled, "After all, she went through all the work of tying it up."

"Mmm. Alright darling, you can keep it-- but you have to train it."

Wednesday nodded, and turned to Pennywise. "What do you eat?"

"Bloody child meat, laced with human _fear_!" the clown snapped, drool dripping from his red lips as he giggled ferociously. Wednesday nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring home a couple girls from school tomorrow. Just tell me when you're hungry."

"Wednesday!" Morticia admonished, "What a terribly _awful_ thing to do! You can't feed your clown those children from school…” Pennywise raised an eyebrow, “he'll starve." She patted her daughter's cheek. "Bring home a few from the country club, they're much plumper." Pennywise stopped his thrashing, and blinked.

Huh. Maybe he could get used to this...


End file.
